With A Little Help From The BAU
by SouffleParadox
Summary: Chief Vick has to call in the BAU when Yin Returns.
1. The BAU & Yin

**_With a Little Help From the BAU._**

Chief Karen Vick has to call the FBI BAU for help when Mr. Yin returns.

A Criminal Minds/Psych Crossover.

Set During - Mr. Yin Presents.

This is AU. There's a twist at the end.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Criminal Minds or Psych BUT I do own ALL RIGHTS for SSA Shauna Jane (Who is Me :D )

Dedicated to all of my friends and Family because they put up with my CM obsession.

* * *

><p>SSA Jennifer Jareau walked into her office and saw a new case a new case file sitting on her desk. She picked it up and started to read it. She immediately knew the Santa Barbra Police Department really needed help. With that, JJ went straight to Hotch's office to see what his opinion was about this case.<p>

JJ knocked on the door and came in. She handed the file to Hotch.

"Hotch, We need to take this case. I honestly think we can catch him. The SBPD has be trying to catch this guy for at least 7 years." JJ finished talking. She was in MAJOR hopes that Mr. Yin could be caught. Her train of though was broken when Hotch replied to her view of the case.

"Go round up the team."

"Yes sir." JJ had replied back, which had a hint of happiness in her voice. A 'I know we can catch him' type happiness.

As JJ left his office, She saw Shauna reading her book and Morgan and Emily pelting, no not throwing, pelting Reid with wads of paper. _'How can Shauna be so concentrated on her book with all that commotion?' _JJ wondered.

"Hey! We have a case!"

As JJ continued to walk to the conference room, Morgan and Emily continued to the torture the poor Doctor with paper while he used a spiral notebook as a shield. Shauna looked up from her book and saw the mess.

"What happened? Did you two throw stuff at Reid again?" Shauna was extremely confused and had no clue what was going on. She hasn't been reading her book for that long. She looked at the clock and noticed that she spent more time that she realized.

"YES!" Reid had blurted out while receiving Angry looks from the other two agents. "I did nothing to them and-"

"Morgan started it though!" Emily interrupted

A VERY guilty Morgan decided to lie. It was worth a shot right?

"I didn't do that. Prentiss must have been seeing things." Morgan lied, earning a well deserved glare from Emily.

"Umm, Morgan, You DO remember we're PROFILERS right? After Shauna had said that, Morgan had a 'ohhhhh yeah-duh-whoops' look on his face. How could he forget THAT?

Emily and Reid found that pretty funny. The four agents headed to the conference room.

* * *

><p>Ok, What do you think?<em><strong>PLEASE<strong>_ review. This is my first Crossover.

Thanks for Reading!

~SJ


	2. There Really is a Yin to her Yang

THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH for the Reviews. This is my first multi-chapter story and I'm so happy :D (P.s I'm only a 9th grader so to get the awesome comments makes my day.)

In case your wondering, Shauna Jane had Medium length Dark Brown hair, Pale skin, and Brown, with a bit of Green, eyes. She also have freckles (barely noticeable) and Chocolate Colored Glasses and Her favorite color is light blue. She Hates Hights, Falling, and Elevators. She loves music, Reading, Writing, drawing and Spinning a Flag (Color guard/Winter guard). Shauna is based on me because I always dream about working with the BAU.

Sorry this is so short. I should have Ch 3 up soon. I'm almost done writing it.

* * *

><p>Psychic Detective Shawn Spencer walked over to his longtime buddy, Burton Guster aka Gus. They were at the movie theater for a Hitchcock movie. It took Shawn a while because Gus chose a seat in the middle of the row. In the process, he knocked over someone's popcorn and spilled someone else's soda.<p>

After the movie, the duo walked outside to meet the rain and a guest visitor, Mary Lightly. Profiler Mary. The crazy one who seemed to stalk Yin and Yang. Yeah, THAT Mary.

"Hello Shawn. Want some pie?"

* * *

><p>Sitting in a pie shop, Gus and Shawn were munching on pie while Mary babbled on about how Yin does exist and how he was Yang's partner and EVERYTHING he knew about Yin. Of course, I don't think Shawn was really paying attention. Seeing how late it was, He decided that it was time for him and Gus to leave.<p>

"Ok. Well Gus and I need to go. Bye." Shawn got up from his seat and Gus was about to stand when Mary grabbed Shawn's arm.

"You definitely win the prize for the creepy arm grab, Mary."

"Shawn I'm Warning you. Don't go."


	3. Rossi, Meet Shawn, the Psychic

CHAPTER 3 IS HERE! :D One of my friends, Jedi4ever11, really wanted to read Chapter 3. So, here you go Emi. (Make sure to read her fanfic, if you like Star Wars.)

I'm almost done with Chapter 4 and I hopefully should have it up tomorrow. Again Sorry they're so short. :( This story will have lots of chapters so I suppose that shall even it out.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After the Team got off the plane and met the SBPD, Vick had left JJ, Garcia, and Shauna to set up in their little room while the others went to go talk to the families of past victims.<p>

"You know what? This reminds me of a past UNSUB. Guess Who?" Garcia asked, trying to break the silence.

"I don't know." Shauna replied. She was tired and really didn't want to think more than she had to. She didn't feel all that well, considering she had just gotten over the flu.

"Umm… The Reaper? The Fisher King? I don't know." JJ said. Those were the only two UNSUBS she could think of that dressed in black. She was hoping she was close to Garcia's answer.

"Yes, and now, I owe you and Shauna a shopping trip for the answer. I need a new pair of shoes?" Garcia replied back.

She was happy to be with the team for this case but as always, Garcia deeply worried about the team's safety, mainly for Shauna. She hadn't been an agent and with the team for very long.

An Hour later, the rest of the team walked into the room that the team was using. Soon after Shawn was in the hall with his daily shenanigans and Gus was standing next to him with a 'Really Shawn?' look on his face. Lassiter walked over and fussed at Shawn. Lassiter was NOT in a good mood. But you can guess why.

'_Oh great. Perfect. A psychic. Do I really have to work with him?' _ Rossi thought. He was NOT looking forward to this.


	4. It's what we do

Shauna was still getting used to profiling. She decided to practice and profile everyone around her including her team.

'_Let's see. Rossi looks annoyed and doesn't seem too fond of Shawn, the Psychic. Lassiter doesn't seem too happy either. JJ looks tired. Reid looks confused as always. Morgan seems like he REALLY wants to catch Yin. But then again, who doesn't? Garcia seems happy to be with the team in California. Hotch and Emily, I can't tell.'_ Shauna had always had difficulty profiling them, which majorly irritated her.

"We got another victim." Vick hollered as she went by the team's room. The agents and detectives gathered their stuff and left for the crime scene

While Lassiter examined the surroundings, Shauna leaned over to JJ. "Hey." She whispered. "Does Lassiter look like that UNSUB that Reid shot 6 years ago?"

JJ started to think and did remember that. "Yeah, He kinda does look like Dowes."

"Gus, she served us our pie!"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean Spencer?" 'This is not the right time for Spencer's tomfoolery.'

Reid turned to look at Lassiter only to remember that he meant Shawn Spencer.

"Last night at the pie sho- THE CLUE MUST BE AT THE PIE SHOP!" Shawn replied back.

With that, they all left for the pie shop.

A few minutes later, they got there and Mary saw the yin/yang symbol on the banana cream pie. He stuck his hand into the pie and pulled out a crossword puzzle that led them to the Movie Theater that Shawn and Gus was at the night before.

At the movie theater, Shawn found the seat that Yin had pointed out to him on the puzzle. He had found the clue and they went to the park.

While at the park, Lassiter almost got hit with an R/C Airplane, they almost caught Yin, and Mary had unsuccessfully attempted to run up the steps with ankle weights on. Nether, Emily, JJ or Shauna could figure out why and the three thought that was pretty silly.

All clues they had gotten had led them to the right place. The last clue led them to an old almost closed off area. That area looked like a scene from a Hitchcock Movie.

At the Department, Everyone including Henry Spencer was armed with a gun, and Vest and a HAM radio. Garcia gave her team a hug and like always told them to be safe. She wanted her team back, safe, and in one piece.

Lassiter, Henry, Hotch and Rossi all went in to a small car because they couldn't figure out who the clue was for.

Reid, Shawn, Morgan and Gus went to a building and in that building, is a little room, and in that room was a window with a view. It also had a wheel chair which is pretty important but the view was really good. They could see everybody.

JJ, Juliet, Emily and Shauna scoped out the area until Shauna found her clue.

Shauna walked over there and saw the instructions. She was about half way done until JJ walked up. JJ looked at the lever and gave Shauna an 'Are you serious?' look.

"Shauna, are you sure you about this?"

"JJ," She started. "We HAVE to catch Yin. He can't keep terrorizing the town like this. It's why we're here. I'm sure it's written on the badge somewhere in Latin."

With that, Shauna did something that she wished she didn't do. She had no clue what was waiting for her. JJ was momentarily stunned over what just happened.

After this case, Shauna would deferentially have a Height/falling phobia.


	5. JJ's Unwanted Guilt & Anger

"_I'm sure it's written on the badge somewhere in Latin." _

Those words rang though JJ's mind as she stood motionless.

Juliet headed back to the rest of the team.

Emily knew something wasn't right. She had a bad feeling from the beginning. Emily rushed over to where Shauna was supposed to be at but only saw JJ. She walked up and saw a worried/upset/shocked look on her face.

"JJ, Where's Shauna?"

The team went back to the department, while Rossi, Morgan, Reid, Gus, Shawn, both detectives and Henry stayed searching for anything they could find.

The rest of the team walked into the room and Garcia didn't see Shauna. Everyone had sat down, tired, angry, an upset. After a few minutes, Emily and Hotch headed to the break room for coffee and a small snack for everyone.

Garcia turned to JJ, wanting to know why Shauna wasn't there.  
>"JJ, what happened to Shauna?"<p>

JJ really didn't want to be the one to tell her this, but she couldn't lie to her either and there was no other option.

"Shauna went to her spot and followed the instructions that Yin had left for her. I was with Emily and Juliet, checking out the area in case we spotted him, but since Shauna was alone, I decided to check on her. She was about to pull a lever when I told her not to. She said for me to stop worrying and that it was part of the job, it's why we're here, and that we HAVE to catch Yin." JJ had explained, almost in tears. "Then, she pulled it and now her location's unknown." JJ finished, wiping a stray tear away.

JJ seemed calm-ish on the outside but the total complete opposite on the inside. Inside, she was freaking out, worried that Shauna would get sick again or worse, and completely blamed herself.

"_YOU WERE RIGHT THERE! YOU COULD'VE DONE MORE TO SAVE HER! EMILY AND GARCIA AND, POSSIBLY SHAUNA, ALL BLAME YOU FOR THIS. THIS IS EXACTLY WHY YOU'RE A MEDIA LIAISON! YOUR NOT A FIELD AGENT! _ _IT'S YOUR FAULT BECAUSE YOU CHOSE THE STUPID CASE." _She mentally screamed at herself.

JJ just wanted Shauna back with the group and on a flight headed back to Quantico.

Hotch, Emily, and Garcia were drinking their coffee and eating their snack. JJ just started at it. Hoping that a fairy would come out and grant JJ's wish and Shauna just magically poof into the room. However, she knew that wouldn't happen. Fairies don't exist either.

Emily looked over at JJ and knew something was bugging her. Guilt. Emily figured that JJ was blaming herself because she was the last one to see Shauna.

JJ got up and left the room without saying a word. She was overwhelmed with so many emotions, and she just didn't know what to do. She really didn't want to start crying in front of everyone.

Rossi, Morgan, and Reid walked into the room as Emily was leaving. Emily had to see what was bugging JJ. She walked outside to the courtyard and saw JJ sitting by herself at a table, without a jacket, with her head down. Emily walked over and sat down by JJ.

"Hey, there." Emily said, hoping to get the something out of JJ. Other than explaining to Garcia what happened, she hasn't spoken a word.  
>"JJ, it's not your fault. Nobody knew what was going to happen to her. I know what you're thinking and stop it. Shauna will be fine until we find her. We just make sure we're there for her. Everything's gonna be ok."<p>

"EVERYTHING'S NOT GONNA BE OK, EMILY! WE COULD POSSIBLY LOOSE SHAUNA AND EVEN IF WE FIND HER, SHE MIGHT NOT BE THE SAME AFTERWARD. STOP LYING. I KNOW YOU HATE ME NOW. I'M SURE SHAUNA AND GARCIA HATE ME TOO. IT'S ALL MY FAULT AND I KNOW IT. I COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING BUT I DIDN'T." JJ yelled back, starting to cry. She didn't intend to yell, she was just angry. Not at Emily, at Yin of course, but she couldn't help it. She just couldn't control it, the anger and the tears.

"Hey." Emily started calmly, near tears also. "I don't hate you. Garcia doesn't hate you either and I'm pretty darn sure Shauna doesn't too. You're my best friend. Shauna's stubborn, I know, but you did what you could do." Emily sat there, hugging an extremely upset JJ. "We're not gonna loose her. She's gonna be just fine. Shauna's tough." Emily didn't know what to do for her.

After a few minutes, JJ stopped crying, sat up and apologized to Emily for snapping at her. Her eyes were still a bit red from the crying but she felt better. She got out everything she's been holding in.

Reid walked out to where they were and told them that they got a call, and where Shauna was at, which happened to be on top of a clock tower. That was 45 minutes away, and they only had 1 hour to get there to save Shauna.

JJ walked as fast as she could to a SUV for Shauna. Her best friend, Sister, Co-worker was on that clock tower and the only way Shauna was getting down was by the stairs, not by falling. Emily followed after her. The rest of the team went out to find Yin.

"_Hang on. We're coming for you."_

* * *

><p>'JJ, you can have your revenge, but just be careful because we need you on the team.' Message from Shauna Jane. :D<p>

Soooo, Whatya think? This is my longest chapter AND I uploaded 2 chapters today. :D PARTY! Just kidding. I did Chapter 5 today because I won't be home tomorrow nor Saturday. I shall be working on Chapter 6 in free time.

Was JJ out of character? I hope not. This chapter was pretty fun to write. Sorry for not writing Mary in here. (Sorry, Mary) but Yin killed him.

Oh my goodness. This story's almost over. (5 more chapters left, I think) Thanks for reading! :D

_~Shauna  
><em>


	6. Finding Her

So, Here Chapter 6. I dedicate this to my Dear Friend, Brittany, who took my notebook to read my chapter, and while trying to get it back, we ripped it. Brittany is like a big sister to me, even though I'm older by 5 days. And also Kitty. another friend of mine. Kitty is shamazingly awesome.

Anywho, onto the story.

* * *

><p>Shauna sat on the edge of a clock tower in Santa Barbra. It was cold and dark.<p>

Exactly how she felt.

She attempted to look down carefully without making her chair move too much. As she looked down, Shauna saw blurred flashing lights and heard sirens. The sirens sounded familiar. It was her team.  
><em>'Crap.' <em>She thought. _'My glasses are gone. I can't see. Murrrr.' _  
>She sat patiently. She tried to think of the happy times.<p>

When, Shauna celebrated her first year at the BAU with the team.  
>When, Emily came back from Paris.<br>When, JJ came back from the Pentagon.  
>When, JJ, Emily, Garcia, and Shauna all took a trip to Texas for fun.<br>When, they were all happy.  
>When, they were all together as a family.<p>

'_Oh, please let that be my team.'_

At the thought of everything, Shauna became teary-eyed. She tried to blink away the tears and her right eye began to hurt. She must've fought back when Yin grabbed her after she fell and got hit in the eye.

They were coming. They had too. There was nothing Shauna could do to save herself.  
>_<p>

JJ, Emily, and Reid ran up the stair as fast as they could. Morgan, Hotch, Rossi ran around like headless chickens to find Yin.

He would pay. There was no doubt in mind.

"Guys, hurry up. We have 10 minutes left to get up there." JJ hollered at Emily and Reid.  
>All kinds of thoughts ran though Emily's head in those 10 minutes.<br>Was she hurt? Was she alive still? Is this gonna change Shauna? Is Shauna gonna be physically, mentally, and emotionally okay?

At the same time, Reid was wondering the same things.  
><em>'She's gonna be okay. Everything turned out okay after I was kidnapped. It took a while, but everything went back to normal. If Yin hurt her, I swear, Hotch better not let JJ near him. Even if it's a black eye, JJ is NOT gonna be happy. I mean, Shauna is like a little sister to JJ and Emily.' <em>

The three agents finally got to the top and JJ spotted Shauna on the edge.

JJ ran over to Shauna and placed a hand on her shoulder to tell her that they weren't letting her go anywhere. Emily ran and wedged her gun in between the gears to stop the clock.

"Found you. This isn't the best spot for hide n seek, anyone can see you. Not really a secretive spot." JJ said.

Shauna was relieved. _'I knew they were coming.' _

Morgan, Hotch and Rossi were driving in their own SUVs. They had split up in order to look for Yin.

Morgan was driving when his phone ranged. It was Reid. He answered it because he was at the clock tower.

"Morgan!" Reid said as soon as he answered. "We have Shauna. Other than a black eye, she's okay. I think she tried to fight Yin back when he grabbed her and got hit in the eye. Can you tell the rest of the team?"

Morgan was relieved at this. They did it. They got Shauna. "Yeah, I will." With that he hung up.  
>He called the rest of the team but they were still on the lookout for Yin.<p>

Shauna stood there, sobbing and hanging on to JJ as if she felt like if she let go, she would fall. She was safe. They were there for her. Emily and Reid were talking to the police and medics.

Shauna had refused to go to the hospital. She always hated it there. She was scared, Scared that Yin would be back for her. She just wanted to go home. Her eye hurt and she had a headache. She was upset. BUT, she knew everything would get better. It had too. I wasn't her time yet. God made sure of that. She sent a little 'thank-you Lord.' prayer his way. She was given to a good team. No, not a team, a family. She was given to a great family. And, to protect that little family, you have to do what it takes to keep everyone of them.

* * *

><p>HANG ON THERE! This story's not over yet. About 2-3 more chapters left. YAY! THEY FOUND SHAUNA! :D Ehh, I wasn't gonna let her die. Not yet, at least.<p>

Thanks for reading. :) Reviews make me happy.

~Shauna.


	7. Catching Our UNSUB

Shauna sat on her bed against the wall, holding ice on her black eye. She was tired but couldn't fall asleep so she just sat there, lost in thought and listening to her iPod. Emily sat in a nearby chair, reading a book, glancing up at Shauna every few minutes.

Hotch had ordered Emily to stay at the hotel with Shauna, while the others worked to find Yin.

They were both bored out of their minds. Shauna couldn't sleep because she was worried Yin would come back for her. _"That's absurd, Shauna. You know that he's not coming back. Emily's with you. She's your best friend. Just go to sleep." _This lack of sleep was really irritating Shauna.

Garcia furiously typed away on her laptop, trying to hack into Yin's bank account. She was planning to completely clear out his bank account. Problem was, she didn't know what Yin's real name was and hacking into a bank account was illegal.  
>"Pen, what are you doing?" JJ asked as she walked up to Garcia.<br>"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to hack into Yin's bank account to completely clear it out. It's revenge for him hurting my Shauna-Bug." Garcia simply replied in a 'Duh' tone.  
>"Garcia, don't do that. You know that's illegal, and Hotch said revenge isn't allowed. Plus, Shauna would prefer you out of jail then revenge on Yin. I'm just saying."<p>

Garcia rolled her eyes as JJ walked over to the window and watched the rain roll down the window.

Emily looked over at Shauna from where she was standing by the window, watching the rain. She slightly smiled at the sight of Shauna asleep with her ear buds in and her glasses on. She was peaceful and asleep. Sleep was always a good thing.

A little while later, Morgan brought some food to Emily and Shauna with a cupcake for both of them.

After they were done eating, Emily's phone rang. She picked it and saw it was Reid.

"Hey Emily, Shawn thinks he found where Yin is at. We're headed there now." Reid told her the address.  
>"Hang on a sec, Reid." Emily put the phone down for a second and looked over at Shauna.<br>"Shauna, they think they found Yin." After she heard that, Shauna had her converse on within in a second. Emily asked her what was she doing and Shauna simply replied, "going to go catch our UNSUB." and walked out of the room.  
>"Reid, we're coming. Shauna decided to go. Tell Hotch."<p>

After Reid hung up, he told JJ what was going on. JJ silently prayed for the team's safety.

Her thoughts were broken when they arrived. There was SBPD and the rest of the team. Shawn and Gus had gone inside. JJ also saw Yang. _'This can NOT have a good ending.' _JJ thought as she walked over to where Shauna and Emily were standing.

It was cold. Shauna had her arms crossed and looked tired. That black eye looked like it really hurt too. Emily looked like she just wanted to go home. Everyone did. All they had to do was catch Yin.


	8. Adventuring Into The Unknown

Emily filled JJ in on what was going on.  
>'Shawn and Gus got here, ran inside the house, and are now trapped with crazy, murderous UNSUB. Oh yeah, He also kidnapped another victim, Allison Cowley.' was the summery that Emily gave JJ. Of course, it was a trap. No one but Hotch saw that.<p>

Everyone was concerned.  
>The SBPD and BAU were concerned about Shawn's and Gus's well-being.<br>The team was concerned about Shauna. She was being way to quite, even for her.

"Hi Juliet! Hi Carlton!" Shauna looked to her left and saw Yang in cuffs walking besides Chief Vick.

Yang was the key to the house, Mary would even agree with that if he was still alive. The sad thing was, she was only going in if Juliet and Reid went with her. Shauna was sure Yang wanted her to go with them but everyone else would object and say no. She could hear it. _'You've spent enough time with a psychopath, there's no need for you to go with another one to save Shawn and Gus.' 'Shaun, it's safer here with us outside. Allison is probably Yin's sidekick.' 'We need you out here more than we need you in there.' _Whatever, she just wanted to go home. She needed a hug. That's what she needed. That and a Red solo cup full of Nutella, and her Maximum Ride book.

"Kid, are you sure about this?" Morgan asked Reid. He didn't like the young agent going inside a house with a serial killer inside.  
>"I'll be fine Morgan. Trust me." Reid answered back. <em>'At least I hope I'll be okay.'<br>_"Okay, just remember, if you need anything, use the radio. Be safe. We need our genius."  
>"Will do Morgan." Reid said before he headed over to where Juliet and Yang were standing.<p>

"Aaron, are you sure this is a good idea, sending Reid in there?" Rossi asked Hotch as Reid started to head to the back of the house.  
>"No, Dave. I'm not all that sure. Reid's a good agent. He knows what to do and he has Detective O'Hara with him. He'll be ok."<p>

'_This will not end very well.' _was everyone's thoughts as they shared glances.

"Reid, are we sure this is a great idea? I mean, we've seen what Yin can do. Yin's deadly." Juliet asked Reid. They were in the basement of the house, heading up to the main level to get Alison, Shawn and Gus and stop Yin.  
>"Juliet, trust me. We're gonna be okay." Reid replied.<br>"Okay, this is as far as I go unless the shackles come off." Yang said, interrupting the detective and agent.  
>"Not gonna happen. Not part of the deal." Juliet sternly said. <em>'Yeah, right.' <em>Reid had thought.

Yang took off into the house leaving Juliet and Reid to follow.

'_This is lovely. Remind me again why I came?' _Reid thought. Unwillingly, all survival statistics ran through his head.

"Hotch, we need to get inside. Reid and O'Hara are going to need backup. What if Alison was on Yin's side? Yin is already dangerous as is." Shauna tried to reason with Hotch. Her point was valid. "Please Hotch?" Shauna added with the puppy eyes. "Send JJ in with me, I'll be okay. And besides, He doesn't have a clock tower to hang me on." Hotch thought for a few minutes. "Go. Be safe. DON'T SPLIT UP." Hotch told Shauna, stressing the not splitting up because that led to Reid's kidnapping and all. "Thanks Hotch. We'll be safe." Shauna said as she walked back over to JJ. Emily was talking to Lassiter and Henry. Shauna told JJ that Hotch gave permission for them to go inside as back up. "Shauna, are you sure?" JJ wasn't too keen on this idea.

"JJ, I'm sure. Hotch said we can just no splitting up. Honestly. Please?" Shauna told JJ, using the puppy eyes that worked on Hotch. "Fine. Did you use the puppy eyes on Hotch?" JJ said as she signaled to Hotch they were going in. Shauna nodded. The two walked to the back of the house.

As they finally got into the basement, Shauna spoke up. "JJ, I know you're worried. Everyone is. But this is what we do. It's our job. Remember, we have to trust each other. We're a Team. I really need you to trust me on this. I know what I'm doing." Shauna looked up at JJ. "I know. You're right. I do trust you; it's just, I don't need anything more happening to you. You do happen to be my friend. You know that right?" JJ replied. Shauna looked at JJ. "Yeah, I know. You know you're my friend too, right?" Shauna said smiling. "Yeah, I kinda figured." JJ said. They continued up the stairs into the main level of the house where everyone seemed to be. _"Gosh. This is gonna be a long night." _ JJ thought.


	9. The Evil Accomplice

"I won't ask again, Ms. Cowley,"

Shawn and Gus sat, tied to chairs, watching their serial killer hold a little conversation with his accomplice.

"_This probably won't end well," _The best friends both thought.

"Fine," She finally said.

Reid and Juliet had finally reached the second floor in hopes of finding Yin. Reid normally didn't like revenge but some UNSUBs were exceptional. He was in hopes that everyone else was okay. He didn't know that JJ and Shauna were somewhere inside.

"Agent Jareau," Alison said when she spotted JJ and Shauna a few feet away.  
>"Um, Hotch, We found Alison," Shauna told Hotch through the radio the team commonly used.<br>"Alison, are you hurt?" JJ asked.  
>"No. He drugged me or something. I just woke up," Alison replied.<br>"Do you know where the others are?"  
>"No, I haven't seen Shawn or Gus." Alison replied.<p>

Shauna and JJ both knew she was lying. They were profilers after all.

The three of them walked back down to the basement when Shauna, who was in front and armed with a rifle, stopped and turned to face Alison.

"We never told you who had gone in. How did you know Shawn and Gus was here?"  
>"I. I don't know what you're talking about," Alison replied, realizing she needed a quick plan.<br>"How. Did. You. Know?" Shauna sternly said. It was rare when Shauna was speaking in a stern voice. It made JJ pretty proud.

All of a sudden, Alison straitened up and calmly said.

"Not bad for a brunette," She said, then proceeded to yank out her earpiece and took a swing at Shauna. However, Shauna saw that coming so she ducked down just in time.

The force was obviously with her.

"_This is bad. Really, really bad." _ JJ thought as Alison hit her with her fist, knocking her earpiece out.

"JJ? Shauna? What's going on?" A worried Hotch asked, hoping for a response and not knowing what was going on.

"Morgan, Get the ram." Hotch said.

Hearing this deeply concerned Emily and Morgan.


	10. The Final Battle

It looked like a battlefield in that basement.

JJ and Shauna vs. Alison

Alison had managed to hit JJ hard enough, causing a cracked rib. Now, JJ and Shauna had a matching black eye.

The rib had really hurt when she moved, so she was stuck sitting on the ground. She knew Shauna could handle this. Morgan had taught them both well. She also knew this fight would be interesting to watch. It looked like Shauna was winning.

Shauna had to quickly figure this out.

"_Okay, Jane. JJ probably has a broken rib and Alison is about to take this as a fight to the death. This isn't good. You need to do what Morgan taught you. You need to fight. You can do this." _ She heard a voice in her head say. That voice happened to sound like JJ.

The past five minutes felt like five seconds.

Shauna had managed to tackle Alison, pushing her into a glass box on the floor. She quickly picked the rifle and aimed it at Alison.

"Don't even breathe," She said.  
>Alison relaxed in defeat.<p>

Emily, Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi got into the house. Hotch and Rossi went to find everyone else. Morgan and Emily went to the basement. When they got there, they saw an injured JJ, a defeated Alison and a very armed Shauna.

Morgan took care of Alison while he let Emily and Shauna tend to JJ.

JJ could barely stand. It hurt like heck but she was able to walk.

When the trio got out of the house, Shauna spotted the ambulance.

"Oh Heck no. You're not making me go to the hospital," Shauna said  
>"They're not taking you two to the hospital but you need to go get checked out. both of you," Emily responded, making Shauna roll her eyes.<p>

Morgan escorted Alison to the squad car after they had a medic check her over. He had plans of going back into the house to help the team after he knew everyone was okay.

"Morgan," Emily mouthed. "Go."

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Is that a reference to Sesame Street?"  
>"I don't blame you, Shawn. You're my best friend. If I could do this all over again, I wouldn't change a thing."<p>

Shawn looked at his life long buddy then at Yin.

"You're not going to kill him first. You have to kill me first," Shawn Shouted.  
>"If you think I'm going to die after watching you die with a goofy grin on your face, you must be out of your damn mind."<p>

After 10 minutes of watching the two fight, Yin couldn't stand it any longer.

"You guys are insufferable. Then Yang appeared.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!<strong>

**Ok, don't hate me but Shauna's real name is Shaunalynn, Shauna is a nickname. It's to prevent confusion between me and her because My name is Shauna.**

**One more chapter! I'm also currently have a new fanfic finished that should be uploaded during next week. :D YAY!**


	11. The End

**Okay, I just want to thank everyone for commenting on this story, My best friends (Emily, Brittany, and Kitty) as they inspired me to write. I'm sad to say, this is the last chapter. :( BUT, there is a new fanfic that I wrote. It just needs to be typed. Thanks SOOOOO MUCH for Reading.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hi Daddy"<br>"Hello Darling," Yin replied to his daughter who was standing in the doorway.  
>"You replaced me."<br>"That's because you made me angry."  
>"Can I come home now?"<br>"Yes, you can come home," Yin said. "Come to Daddy."

"NO! He doesn't control you anymore," Shawn shouted as he and Gus tried to break free.

When Yang got close enough, she grabbed the needle and stabbed Yin in the chest, knowing this was her only chance. Shawn and Gus sat in shock.

"I never loved you," Yin said with his last breath.  
>"I know," Yang said.<p>

Within minutes, The BAU and the Detectives burst through the doors.  
>"Alison's in on this!" Shawn shouted.<br>"Yeah," Morgan replied. "We know."

"Are you sure you two are okay?" Emily asked for what seemed like the millionth time.  
>"Em, chill. We're fine. Just relax," JJ responded.<p>

Shauna sat and watched as they wheeled a dead Yin out of the house, mixed emotions swarming around.

"Shauna? Shaunalynn?" JJ asked, pulling Shauna out of her thoughts.  
>" What?" She asked.<br>"Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah," Shauna nodded towards Yin, grinned and said," But he's not though."<p>

_The End_


End file.
